Minor Problems
by GreysonMC
Summary: two girls both with a dream to be someone they're not
1. Chapter 1

Minor Problem

**Okay so this is my first story so don't be like mean and ya know horrible self centered creepy stalkers. K **

**Disclamer: no I do not own sisters grimm. yes I do like the books. no I will not go on a date with u. yes I do think ur creepy. no this conversation should not continue.**

SPOV

Sabrina screams into her pillow in rage. "ARRRRG" she says while realizing her tight grip on the comfy yet a little soggy pillow. Granny Relda had just told her that she was in charge of puck for the next hour or so while she was out buying ingredients for tonight's depressing bee pudding dinner. Yuck! But Sabrina knew that puck wasn't going to listen to what she told him so when he trashes the house she'll get blamed for not stopping him . Err why dose no one else see that puck is not going to listen to any one? She closed her eyes and prayed that when she woke up she would be a normal girl who DOSE NOT have to deal with annoying pixie boys and dogs that make you want to die when given sausages.

MERCY'S POV

Mercy slammed her door silently wishing she had a lock. No one in her family got her and because of that she was always on her own. No one was ever on her side! She flopped down on her bed and picked up Once upon a Crime by Michael Buckley. She just loved Sabrina TO DEATH. She wanted to be her so badly because even when things got tense they were because Sabrina was being a jerk-a-zoid not because her family wouldn't listen. She read some chapters and then dozed off with her last thought being _I wish I could be Sabrina and have a family like the Grimm's. _


	2. I hate chores

Minor Problems

(I Hate Chores)

**K so umm sorry about how short the last chapter was so I'm not disappointed that I got absolutely no reviews. Okay maybe I am a little sad but oh well. I hope someone may like this chapter a little more cuz I promise it gets more exciting.**

**Disclaimer yes I already told you I don't own sisters grimm. And for that last time u little perv I WILL NOT GO ON A FREAKING DATE WITH U!**

SPOV

I woke up to the sound of a little boy saying "MERCY MERCY" she sat up quickly for fear that someone (or thing) was not giving a small helpless little boy any mercy. She slowly crept out of the room not even noticing that her usual boring lifeless tan colored room was now purple with posters of movie stars covering every inch. She did however noticed a full length mirror that hadn't been there before that showed her she was now much, much, much shorter with curly black hair and was wearing rainbow brite pajamas. She stopped dead in hear tracks and had to cover her mouth so as to not scream. The boy she had heard earlier came in with his hands on his hips saying "Mercy why aren't you dressed yet Elise's birthday party is in half an hour and your still not ready!" The boy was smaller than a boy around his age usually would be and he had a black mohawk. She looked at him curiously he seemed to notice and said "Well don't just stare at me get up and put your ugly clothing on"! The word ugly reminded Sabrina of Puck and Puck reminded her of who she was. Sabrina quickly found and changed into this Mercy girls clothing. When she finished buttoning her tight black vest over her plain yellow tank she hurried down the stairs. She sat at what looked like a table and waited for someone to show up so she could explain. Finally a tall chubby man walked in "hey Mercy have you done your chores"? "That's what I wanted to talk about, I'm not Mercy I'm really Sabrina Grimm". "Sure you are and I'm superman but sweetie seriously do your chores!"


	3. OMG he is hot like the sun!

**Minor problems**

**(OMG he's as hot as the sun!)**

**Soo yeah sorry it took me soooo long to write but I thought everyone hated it and that's why I had not reviews but it turned out you have to look through your e-mail! Duh! Anyways this chapter is in honor of those few people who didn't give up on me **

**Disclaimer: hello this is 911 how may I help you? Yes umm there is this creepy stalker that thinks I like him! Well do you own sisters grimm? …..aaa no? well then GET ON WITH THE STORY! Sheshhh fine mrs. Crappy panties**

MPOV

First thing I notice when I wake up is that the walls were a boring lifeless tan color. I seriously almost puked. I hated being boring things it made me depressed. I got up and immediately realized that I was way too tall. I also noticed that someone was in my be- wait why is it not polka-dotted? Anyways so person in my bed yeah okay so I go over and it starts moving. I start praying that it is just Ethan my little annoying brother playing a prank on me to get me too scared to spend the night at Elise's. But as 'it' rolls over I see a very familiar face. 'It' I mean she had a small pudgy face. She had dark brown curls like beautiful waves and quite a loud snore. The smell of something fishy (no lie I smelled fish) floated up the stairs and the girl bolted up and scared the bejeebeers out of me. I gave a small screech and the girl looked over at me. I was about to confront her on how I had no idea what she was doing in MY bed when she spoke. "hey Sabrina why aren't you dressed yet it's like 9:00 in the morning". I dropped dead (no I mean I froze up) and just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and hopped down the stairs which by the way do NOT look like my stairs in her little frilly foofoo pajamas? I just stare at her until someone says "Hey Grimm why so stupid oh yeah you are" at this he yes he rolls on the floor cackling at his own retarded joke. I roll my eyes yes even though I am in a strange place with people calling my weird names I still take the time to acknowledge other peoples stupidity. The strange boy cackles down the stairs towards the fishy smell. I go back into 'my room' and shut the door hard. I turn around and am facing a hand mirror. I pick it up because _I know_ it was not there before. I look into it and cover my mouth to stop from screaming. I am like a foot taller then I was before I have long **blonde **hair and big blue eyes! This is not what Mercy Days looks like! Mercy Days is a twelve year old midget. With no life. This girl in the mirror looks like Sab- wait no! Maybe? Please? No! Oh come on! Maybe? NO! I Mercy Days had switched bodies with the beautiful, strong, stubborn, boy crazy (and clueless), awesome in everyway possible… SABRINA GRIMM! "eeeeekkkk" I screech quietly. No way, no way, no way. Get. Out. Yippee! I am gonna love this. Mwahahaha I am going to love this yes indeed (insert evil cackle).

Pucks POV

I bump into Grimm staring after Marsh mellow and I say some clever things about how stupid she is. I am an evil genius. I go downstairs to where I sit down and be handed a plate of Extra Cheesy Octopus on Fried Fish Brains. It looked pretty good I smiled thinking about how Grimm would puke if given this. I couldn't wait to see her face!

MPOV

I start thinking about everything I know about Sabrina Grimm when I remember Puck. Then I remember who I bumped into in the hallway. And say "OMG" THAT BOY IS HOT LIKE THE SUN!

**Plz plz review or I will die it makes me smile to think that someone really does like my writing and I won't write another one until I get five reviews yes you heard me 5 big one.**


	4. a hit and some oh sh

** Minor Problems**

** (Hit and Sh**)**

**I only got I review but I'm gonna pretend it's a gazillion but thank you **_starlightchick _**your probably the only one reading this so this story is for you and I will put you in it if you give me a name! **

**Disclaimer: FREAK stay away from me I already told you ,no I don't own the darn beautiful books what do want from me actually nope don't anwser that question!**

SPOV

"Mercy sweetie pie be a doll and get my purse so I can take you to Elise's house" a women called. I must not have answered for a while b/c the woman came in and asked me "you feelin' alright sugar?" The woman was tall lean and bony. She had dark hair like the Mercy girl and was wearing rich lady clothing. You know what I mean I'm talking about white, white pants that go to your belly and blue, green, and turquoise tank with a baggy thing at the top that's black. She starred at me quizzically then snatched her purse up and rolled her eyes. I don't know why but I don't like her I just don't. She led me to the car (which was a new shiny convertible. I figured I probably didn't like her because Mercy didn't like her. On the way to Elise or somebody's house the rich lady talked about how ugly I was in her sweet sickly kind of way. I wasn't really listening. I was really trying to figure out what was happening. I knew for some reason or another I was in this Mercy girls body and I could feel some of her strongest emotions. I also did some deductive reasoning and decided the man must have been "my" dad the little boy that the woman referred to as "my smooches pumpkin Ethan" must be Mercy's brother and this woman must be "my" mom. ICK, GROSS! We pulled into a long driveway that led to a cozy cottage that was the opposite of the giant fancy mansion we had just left. I looked down to avoid my "mothers" eyes and saw a bag. In the bag was a worn down book with the title "The Fairy Tale Detectives" by Michael Buckley. I looked closer and saw two familiar girls running from a familiar giant in familiar woods wearing even more familiar clothes. I then saw the words _THE SISTERS GRIMM_. "awww sh**" I said. The car screeched to a stop and the Woman I thought was Mercy's mother turned around to stare at me. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUNG LADY?"

MPOV

I jumped up and down on the bed before I remembered how Puck was always tricking Sabrina so I run through the hall looking for the restroom. "They talk about the restroom a lot but never actually give directions in the book" I mutter to myself quietly. I find the bathroom and check my reflection in the mirror looking for anything wrong with the beautiful image of Sabrina Grimm. She truly is flawless and beautiful in every way. Suddenly I have the erg to put on make-up. I figure this must be a very strong feeling Sabrina has towards the subject. I notice a little brown dot in the corner of my/ SG face and it starts growing bigger. It eventually covers my/her entire face. I scream "AHHHHHHHH" then I remember who I am in and remember- "PUCK!" I hear cackling then I storm down the stairs at top speed. I see a certain fairy boy hide behind a couch and I deiced to play along. I say in a hopefully confused voice "Why oh me oh my where is Puck I just wanted to ask him to give me a kiss" at the last word I look up and see a cocky fairy saying "I knew you couldn't resist me Grimm". I take him surprise by snatching his foot and throw into a headlock. "BWAHAHAHA, YOU THINK I-I-I WOULD F-F-FALL FOR Y-Y-YOU HAHAHAHA!" I laughed at him while he turned red in frustration. Then he says "Grrrr Grimm get your clean hands off me you little stink pot". That's when I remember why I was down here and my FACE (well Sabrina's face). "YOU" I scream. At this Puck kind of shrinks in fright. I smile at this in my head then say "What in Dumbledore's name did you put on me" I say a little calmer (not much). He gives a small grin and says "Arabian instant brown frown". "what" I say actually curious. Just at that moment the rest of the Grimm's and Red walked in. A girl I'm pretty sure is Daphne started asking "are you two getting cozy" (puke). Granny Relda look at my face in concern and so did Mr. Clay. The blonde with a broken nose who must be Uncle Jake started digging through his pocket s frantically while Veronica and Henry Sabrina's mom and dad scolded Puck. Ha ha ha ha he got in trouble. I silently laughed while Red rushed over to me and asked if I was okay. I looked at her funny and said "why do I look sick I feel fine". She gave me a worried look then handed me a mirror that came out of NO WHERE. I took one look at my face then at the freak baby and punched him in the gut or rather I hit him in the guts.

**Well I am evil I think I will leave it on a cliff hanger until I get more reviews so HAHAHAHA! OH and I like cows so If you are the tenth reviewer I will either send you a virtual cow or….. PUCK b/c he is stinking up my story with his freak babyness! Chow for now **

**- treehugger1999**


End file.
